


Smile For Me

by th3d3adb0y (th3d3adg1rl), th3d3adg1rl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, each chapter is different bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adb0y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel rarely smiles and Sebastian wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickles

Ciel sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. He sighed, where was Sebastian at? 

"Sebastian," he called. The butler swiftly entered the room.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I'm bored, entertain me." The butler laughed and walked closer to him, bending down slightly. 

"Oh?" Ciel's eyes grew wide with excitement. The butler quickly straddled him and then-- began to tickle the life out of him. 

He kicked and squealed and screamed, trying to get his insane butler off of him.

"Se *pant* bastian," he screeched, struggling frantically, sides aching from laughter. Finally, he stopped and pressed a quick kiss to the boy's lips. Ciel struggled to catch his breath and then forcefully shoved the taller off of him, glaring. 

"What the hell was that?" He shouted, demanding to know. The butler just smiled. 


	2. Thunderstorms

Ciel was huddled in the corner of his bed, shivering. The thunder boomed and he winced. He never did like thunderstorms. The thunder boomed again, louder, and he could see lightning light up the sky. He whimpered and then cursed himself for doing so. 

"My Lord, are you alright?" Sebastian held the candle near the bed and peered at him sympathetically. Ciel was about to lie about being fine, but thunder boomed yet again, causing him to jump and bury himself in the comforter. "Do not be embarrassed, my love. He climbed upon the bed, setting the candle down on the nightstand, and gathered the Earl into his arms. 

"Thank you," Ciel murmured before quickly falling asleep, a content smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another cute drabble of the two of them!


	3. Frustrating Cases and Demon Kisses

"Sebastian!" Ciel was irritated with how this day had progressed and honestly needed the demon to distract him at once. The Queen, of course, wanted him to solve a crime in which the Scotland Yard seemed incapable of handling and he was getting nowhere as well. 

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian peered at him curiously, noticing the stress upon his face. He moved closer to the earl, standing right in front of the chair and leaning against the desk. "Are you alright, love?" Ciel huffed and shook his head, frowning. 

"It's this bloody case! It doesn't make any Goddamn sense!" He threw his head down into his hands with an exasperated sigh. Sebastian knelt before him, gently lifting his head by the chin, gazing into his eyes.

"Why don't you take a break?" Ciel was about to argue, but then he gave in. He quickly leaned forward and brought his lips to meet the demons. Sebastian smirked and kissed his back, quickly lifting the earl onto his lap and sitting them on the desk. He bit Ciel's bottom lip and then swept his tongue over it, causing the boy in his lap to moan. 

Ciel tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair and responded to the butlers movements, their tongues grazing each-other. Sebastian pulled back, resting their foreheads together. 

"Feel a bit better now?" Ciel nodded slowly. Sebastian smiled gently before standing, the Lord still in his arms, and heading out the door and towards Ciel's bedroom. When they entered he set the smaller down onto the bed before crawling beside him. Ciel quickly rolled on top of Sebastian and kissed him softly before going to lay on his chest. "Sleep, love. We'll discuss the case when you awaken." Ciel nodded sleepily against the butlers chest before falling asleep. 


	4. Sebastian And Those Damn Cats

Ciel would be lying if he said that Sebastian's utter love of cats didn't make him jealous. He was currently trying to ignore the way Sebastian stopped everything he was doing in order to pet the black kitten before them. He was cooing and scratching it behind it's velvety ears, complimenting every aspect of the cat. Honestly, he was ridiculous. Ciel sighed impatiently and crossed his arms waiting for the black haired man to finish. 

"Are you done?" Irritation and a tinge of jealousy dripped from his words. Sebastian looked up, giving him a smirk. 

"Ah, yes. Sorry, young Master," he gave the cat one last pat before standing up and escorting the Earl back to the mansion. 

~

Ciel stared at himself in the mirror, feeling a bit embarrassed. He was wearing cat ears and a tail, things which he'd had Mey-Rin order secretly. He had wanted to see how Sebastian would react, but now he felt silly. There was a knock at the door, which startled Ciel and caused him to fall, landing on his knees. Sebastian burst through the door.

"Young Ma-," he stopped and his mouth hung open ever so slightly but then he straightened and smiled like the devil he is. "Well, what do we have here?" He knelt down by the Ciel and rubbed a felt ear between his thumb and forefinger, causing Ciel to blush. The demon moved his hand to cup Ciel's face. "You look lovely, I must say." Ciel flushed harder. 

"Meow." Sebastian grinned and then swiftly gathered him up in his arms before tossing him on the bed and smothering him in kisses and caresses. 

"You should dress like this more often," Sebastian murmured against the Earl's lips. Ciel just smiled and kissed him again. _Yes,_  he thought,  _yes he should._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty fluff! I'm having quite a lot of fun writing these. If you guys have anything you'd like me to write for the next chapters, please let me know either in the comments or on my tumblr ( @manydifferentfalls ) <3


	5. A Day Upon the Lake

Ciel sat on the bank of the lake, his hands drawing patterns in the sand-like mud. Sebastian was behind him, watching with a smile upon his lips. Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair and he looked up, tilting his head back, earning himself a gentle kiss. 

"I made something for you, love," the demon said, smiling. Ciel turned to face him and blushed profusely when he saw that his butler had made him a crown of flowers. Slowly, the man placed the crown on top of his head softly. "My little Prince." Ciel smiled widely, something that the older rarely saw. 

"Yes, with my handsome demon butler by my side for the rest of eternity." 


	6. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ciel's 18th birthday and Sebastian wishes that they could celebrate, but he knows they can't and he comforts his lord.

Ciel lay in his bed, bundled up in his blankets and sniffling like a fool. It was the anniversary of his parents deaths and he missed them. It had been years, but he could remember it like it was yesterday... It was also his birthday. He heard the knob turn and hid his face in the covers, embarrassed. The room was quiet, all he could hear was his own breathing and Sebastian's movement towards his bed. He felt it dip and then he was being held, like a small child. He felt safe and warm.

"Love, there's no need to be ashamed, look at me," Sebastian whispered. Ciel took a shaky breath and turned, his eyes filled with tears and cheeks red with humility. The other mans eyes held a sadness that almost matched his own. "It pains me to see you like this, Ciel." He cupped the birthday boys face. "I'm sorry." Ciel closed his eyes and buried his face in Sebastian's chest, sobbing. He continued to weep while his butler pet his hair gently, whispering soothing words to him.

Ciel stopped crying after a while and lifted his head, staring into Sebastian's crimson eyes. The dark haired man wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb and stared back, not speaking through words. His eyes said all that needed to be said. "I love you, Sebastian," Ciel murmured, still looking into his eyes. The demon closed the space between him and kissed him. It was wasn't heated but it was full of love and sympathy and passion. The younger of the two pulled away first, smiling sadly. "I love you too, Ciel." He kissed him again, wishing he could kiss away his sadness, make him forget. He wished that he could do something, anything, to make his young master happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sad and horrible. I'm in such a slump... Anyways, I hope it was somewhat readable.


End file.
